The present invention generally relates to protective glass barriers for hockey rinks and, more specifically, to a shatter-resistant glass shield including a tempered glass panel with a transparent plastic film laminate adhered thereto.
Modern ice hockey rinks include glass barriers comprised of transparent glass panels encircling the rinks above the dasher boards. These glass panels protect spectators from flying pucks and debris, and assist the dasher boards to contain flying pucks while still permitting a relatively unobstructed view of the hockey action on the ice by spectators. The glass panels are typically constructed of thick, tempered glass. In more modern xe2x80x9cseamlessxe2x80x9d glass barriers, the glass panels are supported side-by-side in a groove along the top of the dasher boards. Adjoining glass panels are clipped together at their top corners by metal brackets. Older glass barriers include mullions mounted to the dasher boards between the panels for supporting the panels. Seamless glass barriers are preferable because they permit a full, virtually unobstructed view of the ice and hockey game.
Unfortunately, when a player or a flying puck impacts these glass barriers with sufficient force, the glass can shatter into thousands of small fragments. Typically, these pieces are roughly oblong and, and approximately one-half (xc2xd) to one (1) inch long. Violent impacts with the glass can cause glass shards to rain down on players and officials on the ice and on nearby spectators in their seats. These glass projectiles create the possibility of skin lacerations and serious eye injury. Sports arena owners and operators cannot ignore the danger to the safety of participants and spectators at hockey games.
In addition to these safety issues, the shattering of the glass panels creates clean-up problems. Cleaning up shattered glass is an arduous task. Maintenance personnel must carefully locate and remove thousands of glass particles that have fallen to the ice and floor and slid under seats or other surrounding objects. It is difficult if not impossible to know whether each and every piece has been cleared from the ice or from spectator areas. If anyone slips and falls on an overlooked piece, serious injury can result. Also, even if some portions of the shattered glass do not fall to the ice or floor during breakage, they likely will during replacement operations.
Finally, the shattering of glass can have a major, outcome-determinative effect on the tempo of a hockey match. By the time broken glass is cleaned up and replaced, a team can easily lose its focus and momentum.
Others have attempted to address this problem in various ways. Tempered glass is typically used in ice hockey arenas instead of ordinary plate glass. Although tempered glass has superior strength over ordinary plate glass, breakage still occurs. In addition, to maximize the strength of the glass panels bordering the most critical portions of the hockey rink near the goals, five-eighths (⅝) inch thick panels are used. The less critical glass panels along the sides of the rink are typically only one-half (xc2xd) inch thick. The ⅝ inch glass panels flex very little when struck by players or pucks. Hockey players dislike the thicker ⅝ inch panels because their rigidity causes colliding hockey players more pain than the more flexible xc2xd inch panels. Also, the more rigid ⅝ inch panels can cause more concussions to colliding players than the more forgiving xc2xd inch glass panels. In addition, the ⅝ inch panels are approximately seventy five (75) pounds heavier than the xc2xd inch panels. Because many hockey arenas are also multi-use facilities, the heavier ⅝ inch panels make the oft repeated breakdown and reassembly of the glass barriers more difficult for workers. Therefore, it is desirable to have shatter-resistant glass barriers for hockey rinks that are constructed entirely of the lighter and more flexible xc2xd inch glass panels.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,438 to Kunz et al. discloses a modular rink assembly that may include plexi-glass panels mounted atop the sideboards and end boards. Though plexi-glass panels are more shatter-resistant than tempered glass panels, plexi-glass is much more easily scratched than tempered glass. Over time, accumulated scratches on plexi-glass panels affect the transparency of the panels, and impair the view of the hockey action for spectators and television cameras. Therefore, it is desirable to have a shatter-resistant transparent barrier for hockey rinks which is also scratch and scar resistant.
None of the above solutions seek to restrain glass particles from dismantling from a glass barrier once the inevitable breakage occurs. Also, apparently no prior art solutions have targeted broken glass retention systems in a retro-fit manner to decrease the hazardous potential of broken glass.
According to embodiments of the present invention, a transparent, shatter-resistant glass shield is provided for mounting atop the dasher board of a hockey rink. The glass shield includes at least one glass panel having a front surface, a back surface, and a plurality of edges. A glass-retaining plastic film is adhered to a surface of each glass panel such that the plastic film substantially covers the surface of each panel. Preferably, the plastic film is polyethylene terephthalate (P.E.T) or polycarbonate, has a thickness of about 0.014 inch, and includes three plastic layers. At least one edge retainer is engaged on an edge of each glass panel such that the edge retainer extends over substantially the full length of the engaged edge of the glass and overlaps the plastic film. The edge retainer portions preferably are channels constructed of transparent polyvinyl chloride. The glass panel is preferably rectangular, and may include radiused corners at its top to assist in mounting the glass shield atop the dasher board. To further support the glass, an additional plastic film may be applied to at least a portion of a second surface of the glass.
According to embodiments of the present invention, a transparent, shatter-resistant glass shield for mounting atop the dasher board of a hockey rink includes at least one glass panel, where each glass panel has a front surface, a back surface, and a plurality of edges. A glass-retaining plastic film is adhered to a surface of each glass panel, where the plastic film substantially covers the surface. At least one edge retainer is engaged on an edge of each glass panel. Each edge retainer extends over substantially the full length of the edge and overlaps the plastic film along the edge. The plastic film and edge retainers on a panel assist in the retention of a substantial portion of broken glass after breakage of that panel.
According to further embodiments of the present invention, a protective barrier for a hockey rink includes a dasher board section having a top rim, a support groove in the top rim, and a plurality of glass support members spaced incrementally along the top rim. A plurality of transparent, shatter-resistant tempered glass panels are engaged in the support groove and supported by and between the incrementally spaced glass support members. Each glass panel includes a rectangular glass plate having a back surface, a top edge, a bottom edge, and first and second side edges. A glass-retaining plastic film having one or more plastic layers is adhered to the back surface of the glass plate. The plastic film extends substantially from the top edge to the bottom edge and from the first side edge to the second side edge of each panel. A plurality of transparent edge retainers are engaged on the top and side edges of the glass plate. The edge retainers extend over substantially the full lengths of the top and side edges, and the edge retainers overlap substantially the full lengths of the edges of the plastic film along the top and side edges. The plastic film and edge retainers assist in the retention of a substantial portion of a glass panel after breakage of the panel.
According to further embodiments of the present invention, a shatter-resistant glass shield includes a tempered glass panel having a front surface, a back surface, and peripheral edges. Transparent plastic film having one or more plastic layers is adhered to the rear surface, the front surface, or both the rear and front surfaces of the glass panel. Adhesive adheres the plastic film to the glass panel. A plurality of transparent retention channel portions are engaged on at least some of the peripheral edges of the glass panel and overlapping the plastic film along these edges. The adhesive has sufficient properties so that a substantial portion of the tempered glass will remain adhered to the plastic film upon breakage. The retention channel portions together with the plastic film retain the broken glass along the peripheral edges such that the glass panel remains substantially in one piece upon breakage.
According to further embodiments of the present invention, a system for improving the shatter resistance of a glass panel surrounding a hockey rink includes a plastic film including at least one plastic layer and having substantially clear optical properties. The plastic film is of suitable size to substantially cover a surface of the glass panel and is suitable to be adhered to a surface of the glass panel. A plurality of edge retainers are suitably sized and configured to be engaged on edges of the glass panel and a portion of the plastic film that is adhered to a surface of the glass panel. The plastic film and edge retainers can be assembled to the glass panel and assist in the retention of a substantial portion of broken glass after breakage of the panel.
According to method embodiments of the present invention, a method of improving the shatter resistance of a glass shield for a hockey rink includes providing a glass panel suited for mounting atop a hockey rink dasher board and having a front surface, a back surface, and top and side edges. A substantial portion of any surface dirt or particles is removed from the back surface. A plastic film having one or more plastic layers and having substantially clear optical properties is provided. The plastic film sheet is adhered to the back side of the glass. Transparent retainer channel portions sized and shaped to fit substantially along the top and side edges of the glass panel are provided. The retainer channel portions are assembled along the top and side edges of the glass panel such that the channel portions overlap the plastic film.
According to further embodiments of the present invention, a transparent, shatter-resistant glass shield for mounting atop the dasher board of a hockey rink includes at least one glass panel. A glass-retaining plastic film is adhered to a surface of each glass panel. The plastic film substantially covers the surface. The plastic film has a thickness of at least about 0.014 inch.
According to further embodiments of the present invention, a protective barrier for a hockey rink includes a dasher board having a top rim. At least one transparent, shatter-resistant glass shield is mounted on the top rim of the dasher board. The glass shield includes at least one glass panel. A glass-retaining plastic film is adhered to a surface of each glass panel. The plastic film substantially covers the surface. The plastic film has a thickness of at least about 0.014 inch.
According to further embodiments of the present invention, a transparent, shatter-resistant glass shield for mounting atop the dasher board of a hockey rink includes at least one glass panel. A glass-retaining plastic film is adhered to a surface of each glass panel. The plastic film substantially covers the surface. The plastic film has a thickness of at least about 0.014 inch. The glass panel has a thickness of no greater than about xe2x85x9c inch.
According to further embodiments of the present invention, a protective barrier for a hockey rink includes a dasher board having a top rim. At least one transparent, shatter-resistant glass shield is mounted on the top rim of the dasher board. The glass shield includes at least one glass panel. A glass-retaining plastic film is adhered to a surface of each glass panel, the plastic film substantially covering the surface. The plastic film has a thickness of at least about 0.014 inch. The glass panel has a thickness of no greater than about xe2x85x9c inch.
These and other aspects of the present invention as disclosed herein will become apparent to those skilled in the art after a reading of the following description of the preferred embodiments when considered with the drawings.